Abstract The proposed dexterous terminal device technology would allow amputees more utility from their prosthetic hands and fingers, in tasks requiring fine grasping, such as in tying shoes or in work activities, such as manufacturing small components. Bilateral amputees would be able to achieve fine dexterity with two multi- articulating hands. All users would be able to have the best aspects of fine-motor control, gross function, and cosmetic appeal in a single terminal device.